


Human Knowledge (Garnetxoc) One-shot

by Mayomayomay



Series: Inspired by To Pieces For You [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Garnet - Freeform, Gender or Sex Swap, One Shot, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay
Summary: Bixbite(Beryl) has been awake from her gem for awhile now and her current...questions about humans, the others are reluctant to answer...especially her partner, Garnet...NSFW ContentLocated around Chapter 22-23





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Pieces For You (Steven Universe Story) (Editing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210079) by [Mayomayomay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay). 



Garnet shoved the book towards me as she frowned awkwardly and started toward the temple doors.  
"Read chapter 9 and 10 and that will give you the answer to your question.." Garnet said quickly. She stopped at the now open temple doors before looking back at me with an emotionless face. "...Make sure you don't read that with Steven anywhere nearby.."  
I raised an eyebrow at the simple demand looking back down at the book she handed me.  
"Human Anatomy and Physiology" was its title.  
~B-but I already know about this from Pearl....~  
I flipped the book to chapter 9 like I was instructed and started to read...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two hours later, I just finished but I still didn't under-  
"Hey Beryl,..what are you reading?"  
I jumped and seeing Steven I immediately remembered Garnet's words and closed the book nonchalantly...  
"J-just catching up on my human knowledge.."  
Steven looked at me strangely for a moment before shrugging and heading up to his room...I frowned in thought.  
"S-Steven wait! Before you go..can you open the temple doors for me...I have to speak with Garnet...it's really important for an upcoming mission.." I hated lying to the half gem but I didn't think Garnet wanted Steven to know about my current questions about humans. After all, she herself didn't want to answer and told me not to read the book near him. I didn't know what the big deal was but I'd obey her wishes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As soon as I stepped into the relaxing part of her room I threw the book at her in clear frustration. It hit her in the chest before dropping to her lap, causing her to open her eyes and look at me. She didn't seem bothered so she knew I was going to throw it at her. I clenched my fists.  
"Garnet, I read this stupid book like you said and I still don't understand...I also don't get all the secrecy!" I said in annoyance. "I don't get it! Why can't you just tell me how this works!?"  
"....I don't think you're-"  
I cut her off with a cry of frustration.  
"Ughh! Why can't you just show me then? I've been asking you guys about this for weeks!"  
She was staring at me hard from behind her shades....  
".....Beryl..are you sure you want-"  
"Oh my stars for the hundredth time yes! Garnet just show me! I can handle it." I said pouting, this was frustrating me.  
For weeks. For weeks, I had been asking her about this piece of earth and human knowledge! What? Did humans suck the life out of planets to make more of themselves to? Is that why she didn't want to tell me? Was it something worst than that?  
...............silence.  
"I don't think you know what it is you're asking...this is something very intimate for a human....do you still want me to show you?"  
I paused for a second thinking over her words. Creating more humans..was intimate for a human?  
....I just didn't understand..  
Before I could give my nod Garnet stood having seen my answer already.  
"....and you understood..what you read from the book..?"  
Giving another nod I grow confused and nervous as she slowly approached me speaking again.  
"....Then I'll take care of the rest..come here." She said gently.  
Meeting her half way I gulped...I was glad she was finally going to show me but I was nervous also, very nervous...  
Should I expect another book or-  
She grabbed my chin and pulled me into a deep kiss. My face turned bright red and I tensed up. I was going to ask her a question but she deepened the kiss with me instead and placed her hands on my hips pulling me against her body. When she finally pulled backed I was panting slightly, it was so intense..but why did she-  
She stuck her head into the crook of my neck and delivered small kisses down my collarbone causing me to shudder as I gave a gasp.  
"G-Garnet?....What are you-" I groaned in surprise as she gave a nip at my neck, w-what was she...doing?  
Her firm grip tightened on my hips for a moment before she kissed me again and picked me up by my waist with easy...walking us to the bedding on the floor of her room..  
When she dropped me onto it I looked up at her in confusion as I tried to calm myself...why do I feel this way?  
"...G-Garnet?.." I called softly.  
She crouched down coming in to kiss me on my lips.  
"Do you trust me?"  
I was surprised at the question..at a loss for words I gave a nod shyly.  
I tensed when she came in for a kiss again but this time grabbed and pulled at the top part of my body suit. The action was odd but I relaxed slightly as I just gave her my word that I would trust her.  
As my top came undone with ease I looked away suddenly and surprisingly embarrassed as my breast came free. I moaned as her gemmed hand suddenly ran down my chest gently to my belly button before pushing me back.  
Humiliated by the sound I made my eyes widened and I looked back up at her.  
"...D-don't.." I said timidly..I wasn't even sure now what I was telling her not to do..  
She chuckled.  
"..You have a nice body Beryl..it's toned and strong."  
I felt myself grow hot as she ran her gemmed hand back up my tummy and over my breast again. She repeated that.  
"G-Garnet.." I moaned her name as I started to shudder and a wetness grew between my thighs.  
Why was she touching me like this? And why was I reacting this way??  
When she pulled at the body suit again it disappeared much like my weapon does when it was no longer needed. I was completely exposed to her.  
I tensed again as her hands explored my body freely...  
"G-Garnet...? I feel...strangely." I said as my knees trembled.  
When she suddenly slipped her fingers into my sex my eyes widened and I clenched my legs closed..but that didn't deny her access.  
I moaned loudly this time and I closed my eyes at the odd situation, it...felt.. nice but...

"Don't worry I'll take care of it.." Garnet said again.  
Opening my eyes the only response I could give her was another moan.  
Pulling her hand away she showed me her now wet fingers. I bit my knuckle as I stared up at her hand listening to her explain.  
"...You're wet...it's because your body is preparing you."  
"...F-for..what?.." I whispered confused.  
She chuckled.  
"Human fusion."  
My face heated up as I stared up at her in shock.  
"B-but w-what's that have to do with-?"  
Garnet pulled at her skin tight uniform revealing her large breasts, interrupting me.  
"You insisted you were ready to know so...to make more of themselves, humans...fuse in a way..with their sexes.."  
I shook nervously as I gazed at her muscular toned body.  
I watched as her strong arm reached up to my face and stroked my cheek gently.  
"Don't worry...I'll be gentle," she reassured me. And much like my uniform, I watched hers disappear right before she pulled the rest off. I was too nervous to laugh as she kept the shades.  
She lifted my legs slightly as I bit my tongue.  
"....I do want to you watch carefully.." She smiled.  
Looking from her face down to both of our sexes, I grow curious.  
"G-Garnet..I still feel strangely...a-and how are we-"  
My eyes nearly fell out of my head as her sex began to change...  
Shape-shifting..duh.  
The male sex I had seen and read about in the book she gave me was suddenly before me..expect larger.  
She rubbed my leg with her gemmed hand before pressing against me..I panicked.  
"Garnet!...T-That's ..that's not going to...fit." I whispered shyly, still staring at our sexes in wonder. "...It's bigger..then the human's-"  
She let out a small laugh as she grinned.  
"Take it like a Gem."

My eyes widened as I heard her tease me..I gave a small whimper in fear and frowned but gave a nod.  
I gritted my teeth as I watched her start to push into my sex.  
I gasped at the sensation then a muffled cry was pulled from me as she continued forward.  
"T-this is..." I paused as she leaned in and kissed me.  
I kissed her back as I relaxed slowly into the slight pain.  
I grew confused as she pulled back..  
"G-Garneeett?!"  
..then pushed back in. The strange feeling I felt returned this time traveling into my stomach repeatedly with each thrust in.  
My head fell back with the intensity and pleasure of it all, as I moaned her name repeatedly shamelessly.  
She pulled on my arms forcing me to sit up. She hugged me to her as we gently touched heads...we were so close I could see her eyes through her shades, which caused me to shudder as the sensation intensified. She was going at a slower pace causing small gasps and breathless sighs to escape me, the strange feeling still rose..when a sense of urgency joined in I voiced my confusing concerns.  
"G-Garnet..I..I can't-" Not wanting to cry out again I cut myself off kissing my lover as a muffled cry rips from me as she grabs my hips firmly and thrusts up into me...  
When I catch my breath enough I open my eyes again to see her staring at me from under her shades still, she's also panting with her usual emotionless expression.  
I frowned at her..  
"....D-don't give me your emotionless face..not..after that.." I said conflicted and embarrassed.  
After that comment I watched her eyes widened, I pulled off her shades.  
She gave a chuckle.  
"......Garnet." I said after a moment.  
"Do you get it now?" She voiced.  
I paused for a moment looking at her with a deep blush.  
"Y-yes!....but I..I think I need..to do more research.." I said peeking up at her.  
Her eyes widened again and she sniggered trying hard to hold her laugh in.  
She kissed me deeply.....


End file.
